Known general purpose algorithms such as zip/gzip are used for reducing large storage requirements for large models and netlists. In general, for large models and netlists, the storage requirements are concomitantly large and the compression and decompression operations perform very slowly.
Therefore, the need exists for methods and systems that reduce the storage requirements and increase performance speeds for large models and netlists compression and decompression operations. In addition, the need exists for improving the compressibility of data.